moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Freyja Cursebreeze
Freyja Cursebreeze is the eldest child of Mirson Cursebreeze. She is a well-trained mage and formerly a battlemage for the Sunreavers in the Northrend campaigns. She has a brother named Jack, and a half-brother named Luke'Rosh. She is currently working with the Darkmoon Faire every week as a Tarot Card reader and Fortune Teller. The other three weeks out of the month, she aids in the campaigns on the Isle of Thunder. =Description= ---- Freyja has a thin frame with very little muscle mass. Despite her birth mother's demonic practices and her own dabbling in the arcane, she has a fairly well-built figure. Her eyes are emerald-green, and even though she practically lives in a tent, she does her best to keep herself clean and pampered--part of the sin'dorei pride. Armor Freyja dresses in dark, comfortable clothing to keep up with her appearances at work. Her clothes are made of silver-thread, to help add an eerie illumination to her when she performs a reading or telling by moonlight. It also helps to keep her agile and comfortable when fighting on the Isle of Thunder, and the silver-thread acts as a great conductor of magic. Arms She does not carry a weapon unless she is out and about. When she leaves the Isle or is traveling, she carries but a simple dagger left to her by her biological father. =History= ---- Freyja was born of two elves--a warlock by the name of Aza'hira, and a paladin by the name of Palaxius. In the first eight years of her life, the three were a happy family. Her mother was a well-respected magi, and her father a benevolent paladin. Despite their differences in philosophy, Aza'hira and Palaxius loved each other, and their daughter. However, everything changed when the Sunwell was destroyed, and her family began to slowly fall apart. They were lucky to have escaped Silvermoon with their lives after the Scourge ransacked their homes and slaughtered their friends. Little did Freyja know that such tragedy was just the beginning. Childhood After the Sunwell was tainted and no longer usable, many elves turned from its magic and began to practice dark arts--fel magic and demonic summonings. Her mother had gone mad from being cut off from her magic source, and delved into the dark arts in secret. Freyja, being but a child, did not understand, and oftentimes walked in on her parents fighting one another. Her father, distraught over losing his source to the Light, joined the Blood Knights and aided in the capture and detainment of the Naaru so that he, along with his comrades, could steal their power-source. In spite of all this darkness, Freyja never ceased loving her parents and they never ceased loving her. As a child, she had also grown very attached to her mother's friend (and sometimes secret lover), Mirson Cursebreeze. She called him her "Akri", a petname she had learned from one of the many books she read in her room before sleeping at night. The Northrend Campaigns As the years went by, the tension between Aza'hira and Palaxius grew and grew. He had chosen to join the Argent Crusade, in an effort to redeem himself for his transgressions against the Naaru. Palaxius had left his family in pursuit of the siege against Icecrown Citadel, despite Aza'hira's pleas for him not to go. His devotion to the Argents, however, was too great. It was then that Freyja lost her father, and the older Freyja became, the closer she became to Mirson, her "Akri". In her father's absence, Mirson took Freyja under his wing, and for a time, was her mother's monogamous mate. Mirson was well known for being a cruel, brash, and unruly person, void of any regard for anyone's life but his own...and yet, he was extremely protective of little Freyja. Once it was assumed that Palaxius had died in battle, he began to call Freyja "daughter" and took Aza'hira as his wife. It wasn't long after that Aza'hira bore another child--Mirson named him "Jack". However, Mirson and Aza'hira had a very complicated relationship. Mirson, as much as he tried to be a "family man", was not monogamous by nature. He oftentimes bedded other women, and it drove Aza'hira to even greater madness. Aza'hira's Death and Rebirth Freyja was very close with her mother. Although her earliest memories of Aza'hira were pleasant ones, however, the former-magi had begun spiraling into darkness. Aza'hira became obsessed with demonic magic, and this obsession only grew worse when Palaxius left to fight in Northrend. When word of Palaxius' death reached the family, Aza'hira, distraught and insane, abandoned her daughter to the care of Mirson and went to search for his body--she had hope that she could bring him back from the dead. Freyja did not handle her mother's abandonment well. Even though she had her Akri, her parents had both left her. It was then that she chose to no longer practice magic--she saw what it had done to her family, and wanted no part of it. Of course, Mirson encouraged this--he had always wanted to raise Freyja and Jack to be swashbuckling miscreants, and travel with them--teach them to fish, hunt, and other wonderful things that Azeroth had to offer. Freyja, Mirson, and Jack all lived in Dalaran around this time. Freyja was just finishing her last bit of training before leaving, when devastating news reached her: her mother had disappeared. In classic Aza'hira fashion, however, she did not stay missing for long. Her madness had drove her straight to Icecrown, and her lust for power had caught the eye of the Lich King's forces. Aza'hira returned to her daughter, only not as a loving mother, but as a ravenous creature of the Lich King--a death knight. Heartbroken and fearful, Freyja ran from Northrend, leaving Jack and Mirson to deal with Aza'hira. She settled in Silvermoon City for a time, and there she met an envoy of the Darkmoon Faire. The Cataclysm After the Cataclysm shook Azeroth and the threat of Deathwing loomed over her head, Freyja made a decision to continue on living. She wanted no part in the quarrels between the races or in the fight against the dragon Aspect. She joined the circus troupe of the Darkmoon Faire, and became one of their best Fortune Tellers. She read cards and palms, and genuinely enjoyed her time with them. However, this peace in her life was short-lived. Mirson came for her, upset that she had run away and demanding that she leave the Faire and travel with him and her little brother (who was only a toddler at the time), Jack. Several times, Freyja refused. It wasn't until her mother became involved that she finally agreed, and left the Faire to travel with her Akri and little brother. The Pandarian Campaigns After returning from their travels around Azeroth, words of a new continent had begun to reach them. Freyja had grown into a fine young woman, and her youthful curiosity drove her to the land of Pandaria. She was fascinated by the Pandaren and their philosophy, and found herself spending a lot of time at the monestaries, either admiring them or playing with the pandaren children. When this land became threatened, Freyja swiftly leapt into action. Despite her vow to never again practice arcane magic, she joined the Sunreaver Assault to protect Pandaria (and the rest of Azeroth by proxy) against the Thunder King. =Personality= ---- Freyja is quiet and very rarely speaks out of turn. She always seems to be watching her surroundings Beliefs Due to the experiences of her birth parents, Freyja strays from any organized faith system, and has a clear distaste for demonic magic AND the holy light. Other than these prejudices, however, she does not have any spiritual beliefs. Quirks Freyja is extremely obsessive-compulsive. She tries to keep everything neat and organized, and has severe anxiety when things do not go according to plan. Relationships Freyja has not had any notable romantic relationships. She is fairly young, and isn't very interested. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Darkmoon Faire Category:Sunreavers